


Letters for the Future

by inspired2013



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired2013/pseuds/inspired2013
Summary: Jed writes letters as he prepares to leave office.





	1. Letters for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Letters for the Future**

**by:** Jax 

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Jed writes letters as he prepares to leave office.  
**Spoiler:** 07-17 Election Day, Part II  
**Written:** 2006-04-19

**“The Promise of the Office”**

Jed walked through the portico doors into the Oval Office as the President of the United States for what would probably be the last time. He simply walked around the office, gathering the memories from his eight years as its occupant. So much had gone on there, he thought. So many meetings held and decisions made there. 

He remembered wishing that someone had left him a guidebook for his time in office. Even though his first year had been relatively quiet, he had felt so out of sorts and lost. Being President of the United States is a big job, Jed thought. The office holds so much promise, and so much power, and the person that holds the office shapes that power, and tries to fulfill that promise, he thought. With those thoughts, he made a decision. He sat down as his desk, and retrieved several sheets of paper, a pen, two envelopes and began to write. 

_Dear Matt,_

It is the morning of your inauguration, and I’ve been thinking about my own time in office. I came into the Oval Office for the last time as President of the United States this morning, intent on gathering memories of my time here. I remembered my first days in office, and how I desperately wished for a guidebook, even just a voice of wisdom. I’m offering you the voice of wisdom I wished for. Though the President before me had been a Democrat, I never had the opportunity to pick his brain, and learn about his time in office. 

I know you were counting on Leo to help you govern once you got to this point. Though you don’t have Leo anymore, you still have a team you can count on. Trust Josh. Together with Sam and Donna, they make a formidable team. 

I’m not sure how often you’ve had cause to witness it, but Donna is the glue that holds Josh together on many days. Not only does she give him something to fight for, but she knows him like no one else. Thankfully the two of them have gotten their heads out of their asses and saw what the rest of us saw for years. As Josh, Donna, and Sam start their families, they’ll only learn more about what they’re fighting for, and can help you all the more. 

As much as I wanted a guidebook to the office of the President of the United States, I came to realize that I had to experience things for myself. Even as I learned that lesson, however, I still wished for someone to whom I could pose questions—someone that could give me advice based upon experience. If you have a situation where you’d welcome additional advice from someone who’s made the decision before, I offer you my experience. 

As to what to do with the time you’ve been given as President of the United States, take a lesson from Leo. In the days after he came back from his first heart attack, he watched old State of the Union speeches, and Inaugural addresses. He was looking for things we had wanted to accomplish, but for whatever reason never had. He tried to get all of us in a meeting throughout the day, but the running of the country, and problems elsewhere in the world pulled our attention away. It wasn’t until 10 o’clock that night when I pulled everyone back into the West Wing that we finally had that meeting, and sat around and decided what to do with the time we had left. He explained that in the White House, we had so much power to affect people’s lives—that we had more power now to change people’s lives than we ever would once we left the White House. Matt, whether you serve one term or two, you have a set number of days to make people’s lives better. What do you want to do with them? 

Sincerely,  
Jed Bartlet 

Jed folded the letter and placed it in one of the envelopes he had found in a drawer. On the outside of the envelope, he wrote “President Matthew Santos.” He sealed the envelope and stuck it in the top left drawer of the desk for the newest president to find later that day as he tried to get a feel for his new surroundings. He then walked next door, to the office that Josh Lyman would soon occupy. 


	2. Letters for the Future 2

 

**Letters for the Future**

**by:** Jax 

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Jed writes letters as he prepares to leave office.  
**Spoiler:** 07-17 Election Day, Part II  
**Written:** 2006-04-19

* * *

**“Filling Leo’s Shoes”**

Jed had decided that though Josh had found his balance well the last few weeks, Inauguration may prove a little more than he could handle on his own without Leo. So, he sat at what would soon be Josh’s desk and began to write. 

_Dear Josh,_

Until the last few days, I never realized just how much Leo, and then CJ, kept off of my desk. I never understood just how much of the “little” stuff they handled, so that I could take care of the important things. Just knowing that, I know now that there were so many other things they did for me that I remain unaware of. 

I know you wondered why Leo didn’t suggest your name after his first heart attack. Initially, I didn’t know why. But then, I asked Leo. He told me that I needed someone that would stay until the end of the administration, and that you would be leaving soon to find a candidate to continue what we had started. I was always amazed at just how much Leo saw before the rest of us did. 

He loved you so much Josh. He’d be thrilled that you put Matthew Santos into office. While he was on the campaign trail with you, I heard from him often, and he was so proud of what you were doing. He wouldn’t want you to feel guilty for convincing him to join the ticket. I know others have told you this, but no one ever convinced Leo to do something he didn’t want to do. 

You’ve been given a wonderful gift in Donna. Many of us often wondered why the two of you couldn’t see what was right in front of you. But now that you have, treasure it. When I married Abbey, she helped me become a better man, and gave me concrete things to fight for. Donna can do that for you, if you let her. You two have something special; don’t ever let her go. 

I know you were counting on Leo to help you settle into your new role, but Josh, even though Leo’s not here, you can handle the role of Chief of Staff. It won’t be easy, but nothing worth doing is. You’ve brought together an excellent team, with a mix of new faces and old ones. Remember, Josh, that you can’t do it all. You’re not superman. You have so many people willing to help you. Don’t be afraid to let them. 

Even though Abbey and I will be leaving Washington for the Manchester house, don’t be a stranger. That goes for your fiancée too. I sincerely hope we’ll get an invite when you decide to tie the knot. You and Donna will always be welcome. Don’t be afraid to call if you need advice, or simply someone to talk to. We almost lost you all those years ago, first in May and then in December. Please Josh, take care of yourself. You have so much you can still do with your life. I don’t think we could deal with losing you anytime soon. 

I know that you’ll try to fill Leo’s shoes. You’ll try to be for Matt what Leo was for me. You don’t need to fill Leo’s shoes, Josh. Fill your own instead. 

Jed Bartlet 

Jed folded the letter and sealed it in the envelope he had. On the front, he wrote “Joshua Lyman.” Instead of placing it in a drawer to find, he laid it on the desk so that Josh wouldn’t miss it. 

Jed looked around the office of the Chief of Staff, thinking about all that had gone on there in the previous eight years. He thought about all the Chief of Staff did for the President of the United States. There was a time, long ago, where he wondered if Josh would be up to the job should something have happened to Leo. But much had happened since then, and Jed knew Josh ultimately would handle the job. He might have a few rough patches in the beginning as he tried to fill Leo’s shoes, but in the end he would be okay. 


End file.
